


Chatroom funtimes extraveganza

by JumpyJoltik, Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Barry bein a silly billy, Cynthia breaks the fourth wall a lot, Dawn is the only responsible one, F/M, Gay kiddos good squiddos, I'm finna n u t, Lucas is the third wheel, Memes, Rowan is done with everyone's shit, Whoops it's gay, chatroom fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpyJoltik/pseuds/JumpyJoltik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: third wheel: so ill meet u guys outside the mines?resident dork: waitresident dork: hold onthird wheel: ???boop-master 5000: there’s a shinx that’s following him around and it wont go awaythird wheel: that sounds like the opposite of a problemresident dork: im trying to catch it bUT THIS LITTLE SHIT DODGES ALL THE POKEBALLS I  THROW AT ITboop-master 5000: it’s not even moving, ur just bad at catching shinxresident dork: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAresident dork: nvm i caught itthird wheel: can u guys just get here?third wheel: the only pokemon i have are chimchar and a zubat im not beating roark anytime soonboop-master 5000: catch a machopthird wheel: eeeeeehhhhhhhboop-master 5000: for arceus-sake ur hopelessthird wheel: u guys are dicks ;~;resident dork: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)third wheel: CMERE SO I CAN FIGHT Uresident dork: noperesident dork: ─=≡Σᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ nyoooomthird wheel: >:(Tf do you think this is?





	1. Chapter 1

_ Prof. Rowan invited Dawn, Barry, and Lucas to Unnamed Groupchat _

_ Prof. Rowan changed Unnamed Groupchat’s name to Pokedex Findings _

 

**Prof. Rowan:** Welcome, students, this is where you’re going to document all of your most important Pokedex findings! 

**Lucas:** Why can’t we just document it on...the Pokedex?

**Prof. Rowan:** This adds a layer of socialization to the mix, with a Pokedex you couldn’t let your friends know of findings without having to meet them in real life.

**Barry:** aw hell yea I can’t wait to catch like 20 Mewtwos

**Dawn:** barry! we dont use words like hell on this good arceus-loving server

**Prof. Rowan:** There are no limitations to what words you could say, but please put swearing to a minimum.

**Barry:** ;-;

**Lucas:** good job dawn u made him cry

**Barry:** im not actually crying tho

**Lucas:** ...I know

**Prof. Rowan:** Now now, there will be no fighting!

**Lucas:** we werent fighting…

**Barry:** we werent?

**Lucas:** :p

**Prof. Rowan:** That’s good news, now I have to go run some errands, you kids behave yourselves.

**Barry:** dawn you know what to do

**Dawn:** i got u covered b

 

_ Dawn gave Dawn admin powers. _

_ Dawn kicked Prof. Rowan from Pokedex Findings. _

 

**Lucas:** woag

 

_ Dawn gave Barry admin powers. _

 

**Dawn:** hacker man B)

**Barry:** hell yeos

 

_ Dawn changed Pokedex Findings to Sweet memes gr8 dreams. _

 

**Barry:** The title needs work

 

_ Barry changed Sweet memes gr8 dreams to Barry and co.’s sinnoh fun-time romp. _

 

**Dawn:** barry no

**Barry:** barry yes

**Dawn:** ...fine

**Barry:** :D

 

_ Dawn changed Lucas’ nickname to Sassy Boy. _

 

**Sassy Boy:** I’m not complaining

**Barry:** Eeeeeh

 

_ Barry changed Sassy Boy’s nickname to third wheel. _

 

**Dawn:** oh shit nice

**Barry:** high five! :D

**third wheel:** no

 

_ Dawn changed her nickname to boop-master 5000 _

 

**Barry:** proud tears :’)

**boop-master 5000:** I learnt from the greatest

 

_ Barry changed his name to a masculine name _

 

**boop-master 5000:** really?

**a masculine name:** I ran out of ideas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯    

 

_ Boop-master 5000 changed a masculine name’s nickname to resident dork _

 

**resident dork:** if i could think of a better nickname ud be in deep shit >:(

**boop-master 5000:** try me 

**third wheel:** u know what i kind of understand why my nickname is like this

**resident dork:** courtesy of me, of course

 

_ Prof. Rowan requested invite to barry and co.’s sinnoh fun-time romp _

 

**boop-master 5000:** well this is awkward

**third wheel:** he just pm’d me

**third wheel:** “I leave you kids alone for five minutes and you’ve already mucked everything up! Get back to the lab so I can properly punish you!”

**resident dork:** guess im not going back to sandgem town anytime soon

**boop-master 5000:** same

**third wheel:** ditto ;D

**boop-master 5000:** no

**boop-master 5000:** ur a sassy boy, not a pun boy

**resident dork:** dawn

**resident dork:** bb

**resident dork:** u need to learn to use the word boi

**boop-master 5000:** so that makes lucas a sassy  _ boi _ ?

**resident dork:** yes

**resident dork:** exactly

**third wheel:** ok fine whatever mom and dad

**boop-master 5000:** :O

**boop-master 5000:** omg lucas is our chile   
**resident dork:** yes ;w;

**third wheel:** what no

**third wheel:** i hate u all

**boop-master 5000:** love u too honey

**resident dork:** they grow up so fast :’)

**resident dork:** these are a father’s tears

**third wheel:** mcfuckoff

**boop-master 5000:** no ur a sassy boi

**boop-master 5000:** not an edgy boi

**third wheel:** oh btw roarks in the mines wanna help me find him?

**resident dork:** wait roarks a guy??

**boop-master 5000:** i dunno

**boop-master 5000:** they do have a really feminine look

**third wheel:** but they have no breasts or curves

**resident dork:** guess we gonna fiiind out

**boop-master 5000:** _barry i swear to arceus of u ask their gender or grope them i will slaughter u_

**resident dork:** woag i wasn’t gonna do any of that! promise

**boop-master 5000:** **_good_ **

**third wheel:** so ill meet u guys outside the mines?

**resident dork:** wait

**resident dork:** hold on

**third wheel:** ???

**boop-master 5000:** there’s a shinx that’s following him around and it wont go away

**third wheel:** that sounds like the opposite of a problem

**resident dork:** im trying to catch it bUT THIS LITTLE SHIT DODGES ALL THE POKEBALLS I  THROW AT IT

**boop-master 5000:** it’s not even moving, ur just bad at catching shinx

**resident dork:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**resident dork:** nvm i caught it

**third wheel:** can u guys just get here?

**third wheel:** the only pokemon i have are chimchar and a zubat im not beating roark anytime soon

**boop-master 5000:** catch a machop

**third wheel:** eeeeeehhhhhhh

**boop-master 5000:** for arceus-sake ur hopeless

**third wheel:** u guys are dicks ;~;

**resident dork** :  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**third wheel:** CMERE SO I CAN FIGHT U

**resident dork:** nope

**resident dork:** ─=≡Σᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ  nyoooom

**third wheel:** >:(


	2. Roark joins the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single A

**third wheel:** i hate both of u

 **boop-master 5000:** not my fault ur still single

 **third wheel:** doing a double battle in a gym is cheating

 **resident dork:** well it’s not like we can do triple battle ;3

 **boop-master 5000:** In unova u can

 **third wheel:** thats bullshit >:(

 **boop-master 5000:** stop bitching for a second

 

_boop-master 5000 invited Roark to barry and co.’s fun time romp._

 

 **Roark:** Sup

 **resident dork** : wwaaaaaait

 

_resident dork changed Roark’s name to rock-hard;)_

 

 **rock-hard;):** ok then

 **boop-master 5000:** now u can keep bitching

 **third wheel:** wat

 **third wheel:** y’d u invite roark?

 **resident dork:** y not?

 **rock-hard;):** yea what do u have against me? >:(

 **boop-master 5000:** :O lucas don’t tell me ur roarkcist

 **third wheel:** haha real funny

 **third wheel:** we literally just met him tho!

 **resident dork:** so he IS a boy :O

 **boop-master 5000:** goddamnit barry

 **rock-hard;):** heh no worries, i get that a lot

 **third wheel:** ok so where we going next?

 **resident dork:** idk abt u but me and dawn r gonna do all the gyms 2gether and shes gonna do some contest stuff too

 **third wheel:** V I R G I N A N G E R

 **third wheel:** roark do shit with me so i don’t have to be alone

 **rock-hard;):** woah im not into dudes but u do u

 **resident dork:** “u do u” literally ;)

 **boop-master 5000:** :O LUCAS DID U JUST COME OUT???

 **third wheel:** that’s not what i meant

 **resident dork** : so u don’t deny it

 **third wheel:** not confirming it either

 **boop-master 5000:** so proud of u for coming out :’)

 **rock-hard;):** i mean i know this one youngster who’s clearly gay but is in the closet

 **third wheel:** im not gay tho

 **boop-master 5000:** yes u are

 **resident dork:** dawn’s word is law

 **rock-hard;):** wow look at all u guys and ur dumb significant others way to rub salt in the wound

 **third wheel:** IKR!

 **resident dork:** mmm yes the salt i need it’s sustain

 **rock-hard;):** at least i have an excuse, my dad doesn’t want me to have a gf

 **rock-hard;):** what’s urs lucas?

 **third wheel:** roark not u too ;~;

 **third wheel:** y r u guys so mean to me?

 **boop-master 5000:** it’s ok lucas ull find love someday

 **resident dork:** yeah like that one gay youngster

 **third wheel:** u know what? Im going to get a gf right now and u guys r gunna regret bullying me

 **rock-hard;):** lucas

 **rock-hard;):** hun

 **rock-hard;):** u sound like a school shooter

 **third wheel:** ARCEUS-DAMMIT

 

_third wheel left barry and co.’s fun time romp._

 

 **boop-master 5000:** aw i kinda feel kinda bad ;-;

 **rock-hard;):** it’s ok dawn ur the only one with a soul

 **resident dork:** can confirm

 

_boop-master 5000 invited third wheel to barry and co.’s sinnoh fun time romp._

 

_third wheel accepted the invite to barry and co.’s sinnoh fun time romp_

 

 **third wheel:** >:’(

 **boop-master 5000:** uh let’s change the subject

 **boop-master 5000:** i caught a horsea the other day?

 **resident dork:** ye and she needed my help to reel it in B)

 **boop-master 5000:** that’s what u thought and u almost broke ur arm from reeling it in

 **resident dork:** well let’s not get into specifics

 **third wheel:** i had to evolve my chimchar to beat roark’s dumb face

 **rock-hard;):** >:’O my face isn’t dumb!

 **third wheel:** that’s y u have so many girls fawning over u, right?

 **resident dork:** o shit the  shade

 **rock-hard;):** o it’s on u little shit

 **rock-hard;):** fuck i can’t think of a comeback

 **third wheel:** hell yea B)

 **boop-master 5000:** wow roark, at least u tried and that’s what matters

 **rock-hard;):** at least i tried and that’s what matter : >

 **third wheel:** no

 **third wheel:** stop feeling good

 **third wheel:** feel bad >: <

 **resident dork:** a n g e r y boi


	3. The great tootsie roll battle of 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck yea polotics"

 

**resident dork:** tootsie rolls

**Rock-hard;):** what?

**resident dork** : i crave tootsie rolls

**resident dork:** father

**resident dork:** i crave tootsie rolls

**boop-master 5000:** barry no

**boop-master 5000:** bad boi

**boop-master 5000:** eat ur carrots

**boop-master 5000:** or vitamin gummies just as long as no tootsie rolls

**third wheel:** but tootsie rolls are bomb

**resident dork:** see now ur speakin my language

**boop-master 5000:** no, both of u r disgraceful

**boop-master 5000:** roark back me up here

**rock-hard;):** i have no opinion on tootsie rolls

**boop-master 5000:** close enough to hating tootsie rolls so

**third wheel:** looks like we’re tied evenly...there’s only one way to solve this problem

**boop-master 5000:** u thinkin what im thinkin?

 

_ boop-master 5000 invited Prof. Rowan to barry and co.’s fun time romp. _

 

**Prof. Rowan:** First of all, I can’t believe how much of a mess you’ve made of this chatroom! This was supposed to serve for educational purposes only! How could you do such a thing?

**resident dork:** yeah yeah cool whatever

**resident dork:** anyway what’s ur opinion on tootsie rolls?

**Prof. Rowan:** Is this what you invited me for?

**rock-hard;):** yeeep

**Prof. Rowan** : Well, I don't dislike them. They’re good, low-calorie and low-sugar sweets I give to my grandchildren, so by that technicality, yes, I do like Tootsie Rolls.

**third wheel:** HAH

**third wheel:** I WIN, FINALLY :’)

**boop-master 5000:** it’s just some dumb candy jeez…

**third wheel:** SHUT FUCK

**rock-hard;):** watch ur profamity

**resident dork:** tootsie rolls it is B)

**boop-master 5000:** nop not spending our money on hot garbage

**resident dork:** ;-;

**Prof. Rowan:** Now, after that dispute has been settled, you are all in serious trouble! Come back to my lab this instant! All of you!

**rock-hard;):** what did i have to do with anything????

**Prof. Rowan:** My apologies, but, who are you?

**resident dork:** he roark

**Prof. Rowan:** Why have you invited Roark into this? He isn’t part of this silly little argument.

**resident dork:** idk ask dawn

**Prof. Rowan:** And I thought you were the responsible one, Dawn.

**boop-master 5000:** well uh...roark knows a lot about rock types, more than any of us so he can help us with the pokedex thing and stuff?

**Prof. Rowan:** ...Why not?

**rock-hard;):** :D

**Prof. Rowan:** I’m going for a tea break, I already have a splitting headache. Now don’t go doing anything too crazy now!

**resident dork:** ye wutever gramps

**Prof. Rowan:** That is plain disrespectful and I will not stand for this treatment!

**boop-master 5000:** barry stop being such a nipple

**rock-hard;):** a nipple?

**resident dork:** voldemort’s nipple

**third wheel:** as apposed to harry potter’s nipple?

**Prof. Rowan:** Sometimes I want to quit my job and fly to Alola.

**resident dork:** well follow ur dreams! ☆=(ゝω･)/

**Prof. Rowan:** If I had followed my dreams, then Sinnoh would be in disarray since I am the only professor here. So sacrifices have to be made.

**boop-master 5000:** y r there no other professors tho?

**Prof. Rowan:** Our government is terrible to the education system, so unfortunately, budget cuts have to be made.

**boop-master 5000:** oh man don’t even get me STARTED

**boop-master 5000:** If our government stopped wasting money on expensive oil drills and mining imports and start updating the infrastructure of houses so flood damages would be less of a concerning thing, then maybe we can get better finances for our education and health care!

**rock-hard;):** don’t diss the mining industry it creates jobs >:(

**boop-master 5000:** there are so many other ways to create jobs without having to displace the earth and causing irreversible damage to the environment. Like solar and wind implementation that could easily replace oil and coal mining, since it’s a cleaner and cheaper form of technology you could easily replace fossil fuels with it. It would require higher education to build and maintain, which would mean a better education system would be implemented, solving Rowan’s professor problem and making Sinnoh an overall greener, more educated place.

**resident dork:** NEEEEEEEEEEEEERD

**rock-hard;):** fuck yea polotics :D

**boop-master 5000:** :O do u discuss politics too? I haven’t met anyone near twinleaf who has an interest in liberal politics. Everyone in twinleaf either knows nothing, or is more right-leaning, What’s ur opinion on minimum wages tho? Do u think they’re too low or high, I feel like minimum wage should be waaaay higher than 800 pokedollars an hour with the inflating stock market, wbu?

**rock-hard;):** fuck yea polotics  :D

**boop-master 5000:** -.-

**Prof. Rowan:** Although I do admire your respect for politics, I do suggest talking about something somebody of your age would understand.

**resident dork:** like how tootsie rolls taste fuckin great

**boop-master 5000:** im done thats it

**third wheel:** wow wat an edgy veggie

**boop-master 5000:** ur one to talk mr “i listen to the bands Bloody Darkrais and Aura of Yveltal”

**third wheel:** how bout

**third wheel:** u mcfuck off

 

What's your opinion on tootsie rolls? Plz vote

[ http://www.strawpoll.me/14884928/r ](http://www.strawpoll.me/14884928/r) also donate to charity


	4. Angry flaming Beedrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a

**resident dork:** carrots

**boop-master 5000:** carroast r gud

**boop-master 5000:** better than dumb ass tootsie rolls

**third wheel:** Well they’re better than tootsie rolls, not by much, but still

**resident dork:** aw this is really bringing us together, like a family :’)

**Prof. Rowan:** I...don’t like carrots

**resident dork:**  GR8 JOB ROWAN U RUINED THE MOMENT  >:(

**boop-master 5000:** barry stop being such a bean butt

**third wheel:** speaking of carrots, i found a bunch in eterna forest

**third wheel:** also where r u guys ive been waiting in eterna city for forever

**resident dork:** would u say uve been waiting an…

**resident dork:** eterna-ty? ;)

**third wheel:** S H U T  F U C K

**rock-hard;):** shut heck*

**third wheel:** also yea y r u taking so long?

**boop-master 5000:** a couple reasons

**boop-master 5000:** all of them because of barry

**Prof. Rowan:** Oh boy…

**boop-master 5000:** first, barry keeps eating carrots straight out of the ground

**boop-master 5000:** like, i tell him to calm the fuck down and wash them first but he refuses

**resident dork:** but they’re sooo good D:

**Prof. Rowan:** You should wash them first, unless you want to get sick.

**resident dork:** nah ive been doing this shit ever since i was a kid B)

**boop-master 5000:** second of all he’s a fucking pyromaniac and keeps setting combee and weedle hives on fire

**boop-master 5000:** every time he does it he gets chased around by angry flaming combee and beedrill but he keeps doing it

**rock-hard;):** holy shit that’s terrifying D:

**Prof. Rowan:** Despite the fact that combee are very sensitive to flames and fire, they can live for about five minutes after being set alight.

**boop-master 5000:** and guess what’s faster than barry?

**boop-master 5000:** hundreds of angry flaming bees

**third wheel:** 000f

**resident dork:** uh dawn

**resident dork:** this isn’t a combee nest D:

**boop-master 5000:** HOLY SHIT DID U JUST LIGHT A FUCKING BEEDRILL  NEST ON FIRE?????

**third wheel:** hOLY MEW O MY FUCKING ARCEUS AAAAAAAA

**rock-hard;):** rest in bieses barry

**Prof. Rowan:** He should be fine, Beedrill venom doesn’t work on humans

**third wheel:** dawn update on barry?

 

**third wheel:** dawn?

**boop-master 5000:** he alive 

**resident dork:** i need to go to the hospital :D

**boop-master 5000:** at least he has a new beedrill added to the team…?

**resident dork:** im naming him stabby mcstab face cuz oW THAT HURT

**boop-master 5000:** that beedrill is stopping him from setting anymore hives on fire

**third wheel:** this is a wild ride h oly shit

**third wheel:** wait everyone shut for a moment

**resident dork:** aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**third wheel:** dawn can u invite cynthia??

**boop-master 5000:** u mean the champion i have literally never met before and don’t know her username or number?

**third wheel:** fuggg

**third wheel:** come here to garden land so i can have u meet cynthia

**boop-master 5000:** garden land? plz don’t tell me u meant eterna city

**third wheel:** sure y not

**resident dork:** k we here

 

_ boop-master 5000 invited Cynthia to barry and co’s funtime romp _

 

**Cynthia:** sup shitheads B)

**Prof. Rowan:** Classy as usual, Cynthia.

**rock-hard;):** oooooooooo shit’s getting interesting

**Cynthia:** this name’s boring

 

_ Cynthia changed their name to im finna nut _

 

**im finna nut:** henlo

**resident dork:** k im gunna change my last name to that once we reach hearthome

**boop-master 5000:** N O

**im finna nut:** i say y not let the kid live a lil’

**boop-master 5000:** last time i let him “live a lil’” he spent 100,000 pokedollars on carrot cake

**im finna nut:** nice

**third wheel:** i wish i had that much money ;-;

**boop-master 5000:** also y r we texting we’re like 2 feet away from each other

**im finna nut:** for the audience

**third wheel:** what

**im finna nut:** what

**resident dork:** ok lets fight gardenia im hYPED :D   
**boop-master 5000:** first, hospital, then gardenia

**third wheel:** u guys go do that ill go kick  gardenia’s ass

**rock-hard;):** good luck guys, i believe :D

**im finna nut:** after ur done can u go deal w/ team plasma i need to go take a mondo dump

**Prof. Rowan:** Once more, classy as usual, Cynthia.

 

pOLL TIMEE

[ http://www.strawpoll.me/14892308 ](http://www.strawpoll.me/14892308)

And yes there’s going to be a new poll every chapter.


	5. whaaat i totally didn't miss this deadline by nearly a year nooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu"""

**boop-master 5000:** whoa this is weird

 **third-wheel:** what is?

 **boop-master 5000:** i feel like i fell asleep for like a year and just woke up

 **im finna nut:** blame the lazy-ass lesbians who won’t update this

 **resident dork:** cynthia are you high?

 **im finna nut:** no but i’m wine-drunk does that count?

 **rock-hard;):** i always knew you were the resident wine aunt <3

 **im finna nut:** that’s out on exotic vacations all the time and has suspicious amounts of money?

 **third-wheel:** im not so sure about this anymore

 **boop-master 5000:** lucas ur the one who asked me to add her stfu and take it like a man

 **im finna nut:** stfu and take it like a gay man*

 **resident dork:** probably wasn’t the first time he’s heard that before ;)

 **third-wheel:** SDKJFIHER STOP BULLI ME IM NOT GAY >:((

 **boop-master 5000:** spoken like a gay man

 **third-wheel:** how would you know what gay men say?

 **boop-master 5000:** s i p s w a t e r

 **resident dork:** SCUCC THAT WATER BAYBEEEEE

 **boop-master 5000:** *uwus in my owo*

 **im finna nut:** aw fuck

 **im finna nut:** aw fuCK

 **im finna nut:** IM GONNDS MISS ANOTHER APPOINTEMNT DSJFKSJ

 **im finna nut:** FUCK

 **resident dork:** appointmnet? do u go to the doctors??

 **Prof. Rowan:** No Barry, in order to fight a Champion you have to make an appointment.

 **resident dork:** ooOoh

 **third-wheel:** are you guys done with gardenia yet??? my legs are getting tired from waiting

 **resident dork:** STFU LUCAS U HAVE LIKE A MONFERNO AND A GOLBAT OK WE HAVE SHTI FOR DICKS TO GO AGAINST THIS BITCH ASS FLOWER FUCKER 

 **rock-hard;):** ok someone needs to take a mucenex

 **third-wheel:** ???? w why mucenex???

 **rock-hard;):** cuz it’s like

 **rock-hard;):** a pill for a cold

 **rock-hard;):** so like

 **rock-hard;):** a chill pill?

 **boop-master 5000:** you come into my hoes

 **boop-master 5000:** house*

 **resident dork:** hoes**

 **boop-master 5000:** house***

 **resident dork:** hoes****

 **boop-master 5000:** fuck it sure y not

 **boop-master 5000:** these are my hoes barry, i payed for them

 **resident dork:** well you’re the only ones that has hoes because you locked me out of our shared bank account :((

 **boop-master 5000:** if i didn’t do that you’d spend all our money on fuckin carrot cakes

 **resident dork:** well its not my fault im a carrot-sexual ;(

 **third-wheel:** dawn ur being homophobic

 **rock-hard;):** homophobia is so stupid

 **rock-hard;):** who’s afraid of homes??

 **boop-master 5000:** roark im this 👌👌 close to kicking you out

 **rock-hard;):** :’D

 **resident dork:** YES

 **resident dork:** FUCKIGN FINALLY

 **resident dork:** I BEAT THAT BITCH RIGHTI N HER FLOWERSED FUCKING FACE

 **resident dork:** IM GINAN ADDHER TO THE CHAT AS VICTORY

 **third-wheel:** please don’t treat other people like pokemon

 **third-wheel:** but also come out quick im b o re d

 **boop-master 5000:** you can go on your own thing whenever u want lucas u know

 **third-wheel:** yeah but its less fun :(

 

_boop-master 5000 invited Gardenia to barry and co’s funtime romp_

 

 **Gardenia:** hey yall! :D

 **Gardenia:** that was a good match, nice skill sets barry <3

 **boop-master 5000:** barry told me to change your nickname to flower fucker so uh

 

_boop-master 5000 changed Gardenia’s name to flower-fucker_

 

 **resident dork:** i was gonna go with tree-fucker but illiteration is nice <3

 **third-wheel:** i think tree-fucker’s better but eh

 **resident dork:** lucas do yoU WANNA GO CUZ I JUST HAD 200 CARROT CAKES AND I WILL VORE YOUR DOG

 **third-wheel:** i dont,, have a dog,,

 **third-wheel:** also where did u get 200 carrot cakes?

 **boop-master 5000:** i turned around

 **boop-master 5000:** for ONE SECOND

 **boop-master 5000:** AND HE STOLE A BUNCH OF CARROT CAKES FORM THE STORE

 **boop-master 5000:** AND I HAVE TO BAIL HIM OUT WITH GARDNEANI MONEY

 **boop-master 5000:** AND IM SKRJDFH

 **third-wheel:** well good luck wqith that

 **flower-fucker:** ok i put my poketch for 8 minutes and my name is changed to flower-fucker and barry’s in jail what

 **rock-hard;):** ikr

 **rock-hard;):** this chat is stressful

 **rock-hard;):** and you know what the best stress reliever is? ;)

 **flower-fucker:** weed? cuz i have a lot of that uh

 **flower-fucker:** i can come over if u want and we can have a weed party :Db

 **rock-hard;):** uh yeah sure that too

 **rock-hard;):** cough

 **third-wheel** : can i come over too? i haven’t smoked in like 2 months :’)

 **flower-fucker:** yeah sure :D

 **rock-hard;):** ok but uh

 **rock-hard;):** im not gay soo

 **third-wheel** : in the words of barry i will voRE YOUR DOG

 **rock-hard;):** D;

 **rock-hard;):** wait what are dogs

 **third-wheel** : idk i got it from barry

 **resident dork:** idk i got it from cynthia

 **third-wheel** : cynthia what do you have to say for this?

 **im finna nut:** Big Dicks in his Little Brothers Bum

 **im finna nut:** Meowth*

 **flower-fucker** : w

 **flower-fucker** : which word is supposed to be meowth

 **flower-fucker** : wheRE DO YO U PUT METOYHW I9N THAT SENTENCE WHAT IM OSJ IM SO

 **flower-fucker** : CYNTHIA WYTF IM SO CONFUSE D EACH TIME I DO IT ETS WORSE IMQ REFHDF

  
**im finna nut:** uwu

 

 

its poll timeeE  
we didn't forget about it >:D  
<https://www.strawpoll.me/17171052/r>


End file.
